Birth
"Birth" is the 96th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Tensions in Camelot come to a head when Merlin, now under Arthur's control, delivers an ultimatum to Emma: hand over the Dark One's dagger and the Promethean spark or he will kill her entire family. Refusing to give in, Emma and our heroes face off against the King and his new powerful lackeys in an epic battle of magic and will; just when the end is in sight, the darkened savior is forced to make a gut-wrenching choice that no one sees coming. Back in Storybrooke, Zelena's pregnancy mysteriously accelerates while Hook goes to new and desperate lengths to get answers from the Dark Swan. Plot 'Teaser' 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Hook's figure rising from the Vault of the Dark One. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 26, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. *"Birth" and "The Bear King" were filmed simultaneously.Larry Andreutti tweet. *The comments made regarding Dr. Whale's hair being dyed are references to David Anders' show, iZombie, where all zombies (Anders' character included) have platinum blonde hair. *When leaving the pawn shop, Hook is seen carrying the snow globe that Rumple was inspecting in the previous scene. A sequence explaining its meaning was cut from the episode.Brigitte Hales tweet. *The bottle of wine Arthur and Guinevere share in their tent is the same wine that Regina shared with Robin Hood in "Snow Drifts". Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 508 01.png Promo 508 02.png Promo 508 03.png Promo 508 04.png Promo 508 05.png Promo 508 06.png Promo 508 07.png Promo 508 08.png Promo 508 09.png Promo 508 10.png Promo 508 11.png Promo 508 12.png Promo 508 13.png Promo 508 14.png Promo 508 15.png Promo 508 16.png Promo 508 17.png Promo 508 18.png Promo 508 19.png Promo 508 20.png Promo 508 21.png Promo 508 22.png Promo 508 23.png Promo 508 24.png Promo 508 25.png Promo 508 26.png Promo 508 27.png Promo 508 28.png Promo 508 29.png Promo 508 30.png Promo 508 31.png Promo 508 32.png Promo 508 33.png Promo 508 34.png Promo 508 35.png Promo 508 36.png Promo 508 37.png Promo 508 38.png Promo 508 39.png Promo 508 40.png Promo 508 41.png Promo 508 42.png Promo 508 43.png Promo 508 44.png Promo 508 45.png Promo 508 46.png Promo 508 47.png Promo 508 48.png Promo 508 49.png Promo 508 50.png Promo 508 51.png Promo 508 52.png Promo 508 53.png Promo 508 54.png Promo 508 55.png Promo 508 56.png Promo 508 57.png Promo 508 58.png Promo 508 59.png Promo 508 60.png Promo 508 61.png Promo 508 62.png Promo 508 63.png Promo 508 64.png Promo 508 65.png Promo 508 66.png Promo 508 67.png Promo 508 68.png Promo 508 69.png Promo 508 70.png BTS 508 01.png BTS 508 02.png BTS 508 03.png BTS 508 04.png BTS 508 05.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Emma-Centric